Both professional and amateur photographers often suspend their cameras by a neckstrap so that the camera is easily accessible and is safe from falling. Other types of photography equipment such as a light meter may also be suspended from a neckstrap.
While photographers routinely use neckstraps, others use neckstraps for different types of equipment. Nature lovers often suspend their binoculars by a neckstrap for the very same reason that photographers do. Bassoon players suspend their instrument from a neckstrap while playing.
In a long day of carrying a camera or other equipment with a neckstrap, the neckstrap may cause a lot of strain on the neck and shoulder area of a user due to the weight of the camera or the like pulling down on the neck and shoulder area. The user can only resort to removing the neckstrap and holding onto the camera or the like with his or her hands to relieve pressure off his or her neck and shoulder area. The same occurs with similar devices such as binoculars which include neckstraps.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.